


i was yours from the very start (a gift of love forever)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: BDSM AU [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Hotel Sex, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Brian May, Wet Dream, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Don’t touch yourself.The rule is one that he can follow.Or Brian has a nice dream and the boys help make it come true.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: BDSM AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555642
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	i was yours from the very start (a gift of love forever)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2! Let's go!  
> ***   
> Due to a conflict with the host's behavior, I have removed all of my works from the kin week collection.

Brian hates returning to their hotel by himself. Freddie and John had to sit through another wardrobe fitting and Roger had an interview scheduled for the afternoon. He is happy that he doesn’t have to do much else, or he would be if Roger hadn’t dragged him into a closet between scenes and gotten him riled up.

_Don’t touch yourself._

The rule is one that he can follow. He drops down on the bed, wanting to stretch out his back before getting up and taking a shower. Brian didn’t expect the bed to practically pull him into the mattress and he sighs to himself as he closes his eyes. A quick nap won’t hurt anyone.

* * *

John has two fingers straddling his throat. He doesn’t say anything, but Brian feels his head getting fuzzy at the lack of oxygen. A low groan gets stuck in his throat and John lets off the pressure enough for him to take in a deep drag of air.

It is stolen from him as Roger bends down and kisses him hotly. Brian whines when the blond’s hands skate down his face before falling off him. He looks back at John who is slowly dropping is weight onto Brian’s torso. Freddie isn’t immediately in his sight and he turns his head trying to catch a glimpse of his third partner.

Freddie pops into his vision. Brian’s mouth waters as he sees the singer’s member hanging heavily between them. He opens his mouth and behind him, Roger chuckles.

_“Always want something in your mouth, hm?”_

Brian nods frantically and he feels John hook a thumb in his mouth and straighten out his throat again before pressing down on it. His eyes roll back and he bucks his hips automatically as the air is once again cut off. He forces himself to meet John’s gaze, trusting him with everything.

The pressure gets harder and Brian scrambles for purchase for his hips to get the friction that he craves, and everything feels more muffled that normal. He opens his mouth and John lets go again, his body spinning at the sudden rush of air. Roger hooks his fingers in Brian’s cheek and pulls him over, mirroring what John did earlier. Only this time he sees Roger holding his prick in his hand.

He licks his lips and pushes the words through his lips.

_“Roger, please.”_

When Roger doesn’t move, he turns his head towards his most sympathetic partner, Freddie, who is still standing on the side of the bed.

_“Nng, Freddie.”_

Freddie teases him by stroking up his length slowly. Brian turns to John and bats his eyes, trying to make himself look smaller like how he knows how John likes it.

_“Please, John.”_

This time John takes pity on him and with one hand he resumes his grip on Brian’s throat. The pressure is only enough for Brian to feel the effects, which means that John is going to keep it there for a while. Then John’s hand goes down to his prick. He uses the calloused pads of his fingers to dance from his head down to the base.

Brian stops his movement before he makes it. John is more than willing to draw this out, he knows. He keens when John cups his balls squeezing his throat in time with each fondle.

He gasps and arches his body as the fondling grows in intensity. Before he comes John’s hand is removed and his fingertips are back on his head. The pressure is featherlight and Brian sobs.

 _“Do you want to come?”_ Roger asks.

 _“Please,”_ Brian whispers.

It is hard to speak with John’s fingers on his throat.

 _“Please what?”_ Freddie coos.

Brian flicks his eyes over to the singer. He is distracted by Freddie’s rhythmic motion and his heart jumps at the thought of Freddie releasing over him. His eyes flutter and his mouth parts slightly. Right. He had been asked a question.

_“Please, Sir. Let me come.”_

John grins and with two quick tugs and just enough pressure, Brian releases hurtling towards the darkness.

* * *

Brian groans as he wakes up and feels his boxer shorts cling to his thigh. He flushes because he’s come in his pants like a teenager at an (admittedly hot) wet dream. The sheets of the bed stick to the drool from the corner of his mouth, apparently, he bit down on one because now his mouth is dry.

He tugs it out and rolls onto his back only to make eye contact with a heavy gaze. Brian squeaks and pushes himself into a sitting position, pulling the covers over his crotch. Not that Freddie can see the stains considering he is wearing dark jeans.

“My, oh my,” Freddie grins, “imagine my surprise when I hear such lovely noises coming from our bedroom, thinking you broke our Sirs’ number one rule, only to find you rutting against the bed.”

Brian flushes and hides behind his hands. He worked up quite a sweat with that dream. His pants tighten as he recalls what exactly it was about.

“I’m sure, John would _love_ to hear about what your pretty head has dreamt up.”

He clears his throat, “where is John, anyway?”

“He is picking up a snack tray from the restaurant. All of our obligations for tomorrow got canceled –”

“And you’ve been so good for us, following our rules without complaint or trying to bend them.”

Both he and Freddie jump when John enters the room. Brian pulls the blanket tighter and sends a pleading gaze to Freddie to prevent him from spilling this embarrassment to him. Freddie only presses his lips together and tilts his head.

Brian isn’t going to try to fool himself into thinking that John isn’t going to notice it. Even if Brian wasn’t horribly obvious at the moment, John somehow always knows.

John raises his eyebrow, “did I miss something?”

“Only Bri here having a _good_ dream.”

He dips his head back between his hands because he knows what the next –

“And what was happening in this good dream?”

“You,” Brian coughs and chews on his tongue.

“Take your time, love,” John replies, before sitting on the bed next to him, “I just have to know what gets you so worked up like that?”

He peaks out between a space in his fingers. John does only look curious; his breathing is a little faster than normal and Brian slowly drops his hands from his face. It’s easy, they’ve had much worse conversations before.

“You were choking me as you got me off,” Brian says.

John’s jaw drops and he hears a sharp inhale from Freddie before he feels the singer’s hands drape around him in a loose embrace.

“Really? You’d like that?” Freddie purrs.

Brian shrugs, “at least in my head.”

His hand is lifted by John before he presses tiny kisses to the pads of his fingers. Brian’s lips part and Freddie takes advantage by placing a finger on his bottom lip. Brian sucks it in and closes his eyes, enjoying the feel of something in his mouth. Freddie pushes down on his tongue.

He opens his eyes to see John watching with a dark gaze.

“I think I have an idea,” John mumbles, “when is Roger supposed to be done with his interview?”

“Supposedly it's blocked for two hours.”

“It has already been three,” John glances to the clock.

Brian hums around the finger in his mouth, keeping his eyes on John, waiting for his next move.

“Well, I think we can get started without him.”

Brian perks up, pressing his tongue a little harder against Freddie’s finger before he carefully pulls it free. He whines at the loss.

“We can’t really choke you right now,” Freddie says.

John nods, “but I think I know a way to make sure everyone wins, that is if you’re in the mood?”

He nods, before remembering their talk, “I am in the mood. What did you have in mind?”

“I was thinking,” John coasts his fingers down Brian’s face before squeezing lightly on his jaw, “is that we put that mouth to use, and maybe if you’re good and satisfactory, we’ll let you come?”

Brian sucks on his bottom lip. Even if his pants are getting tight, it’ll still take him a bit to work up to release again, especially untouched. He wouldn’t mind giving the other blow jobs either. He pokes his cheek with his tongue.

“Can we use the throat spray?”

“Yeah, I’m sure Roger was going to recommend it considering how long it’s been since you properly deep throated anyone.”

He lets out a short breath, “but I think that sounds good, really good.”

John smiles, pushing slightly to open Brian’s jaw before leaning forward and sucking in his bottom lip with a kiss. He whines when John pulls away.

“Why don’t you go get yourself ready?”

Brian nods, half expecting the suggestion. John rarely likes to start a scene when they’ve all been in the room already. He doesn’t know if is a dom thing or if it’s just John’s preference. Freddie releases him as he stands and goes to the bathroom.

It only takes him a few minutes to start getting himself into the proper headspace. He flicks his hands free of the water and pulls his hair away from his face. He’ll have to shower in the morning, but he doesn’t want it matting together on the off chance he doesn’t get it washed tonight.

His clothes pile in the corner and Brian reaches for the bag in between the toilet and the sink. It’s a tiny discrete duffle bag that both Roger and John always insist on having with them. Brian must push away a few of Roger’s favorite massage oils and lotions before finding the spray bottle. He also pulls out lube and condoms on the off chance that there is something else expected of him.

Finally, he opens up the side pocket and pulls out the soft black collar that Freddie recently purchased for him, the star-shaped tags bump against each other causing tiny _tinks_ to fill the bathroom. Certain that he has everything he steps out to the bedroom.

Freddie is lounging languidly across the bed, on hand propping up his head and his other hand creeping down to below his boxer. John is sitting cross-legged on the edge of the bed. Brian’s mouth waters and he drops his gaze when he sees gray eyes snap to him.

“Come here, babe,” John commands softly.

Brian is powerless to ignore the compulsion. He shuffles forward, and his palms start covering his collar and the bottles in sweat.

“Good boy,” John praises, “grabbing everything without being told.”

He whines.

“Go ahead and get up here,” John pats the spot next to him.

Brian climbs up and mirrors John’s cross-legged position, with his back straight and facing the wall. John’s long fingers skip down his arms leaving a trail of goose-pimples in their path. His mouth drops but he keeps the sounds in for now. He allows the collar to be taken from him and he lifts his head for it to wrap around his throat.

It isn’t hard for him to picture what kind of face he’s making, especially since the time Roger pinned him down and forced him to watch himself get fucked in the mirror. His cock starts filling. Two of John’s fingers sip between his throat and collar. John presses against the quick release before securing it once more and pulling away.

He turns his head towards John but keeps his eyes lowered to the ground.

“Freddie,” John says, “can you make sure none of Brian’s hair gets messy?”

Brian allows himself to be pushed to the edge of the bed. He smiles lazily at the feeling of the collar giving the sensation of his breathing being restricted. His palms rest open on his knees and the bed dips behind him.

Shortly after that, he feels fingers undo the band and to start separating his hair and pulling it into a plait. He lets out breathy little sighs every time he feels a sharp tug or Freddie pulls his head back with the motion. His hands twitch to touch himself, but he doesn’t because he hasn’t been given permission to do so.

“Okay, Brian?”

“Green,” he replies.

John kisses his cheek, “Fred?”

“Green as can be.”

“Okay, I want you two to face each other and I’ll be right back.”

They scramble into position, a few of the tightly pulled strands of hair tug as Brian moves his head and he hisses in pleasure. Freddie sends him a pleased smile. Brian kneels and rests his bum on his heels with his hands loosely clasped behind his back. Freddie’s position is a little less proper, he sits with one leg bent underneath him and the other positioned so that he can rest one arm on top of his knee. Most of his weight goes to the hand behind him.

The position leaves his cock in full view, which is proudly bobbing towards his belly.

Brian lets out a tiny whine.

“Oh, I want your mouth on me as much as you want it on me.”

He swipes his tongue across his lips.

“You’re always the good one, Bri, never breaking any of the rules, even if Sir hasn’t put them in place.”

Freddie’s chest heaves. Brian tilts his head because he knows that Sir doesn’t really like them talking unless he is in the room or he gave them the command. Sir comes back with something else in his hand.

He holds it up once he reaches the bed. Brian turns his gaze towards the tiny ribbed ring. Strangely enough, it looks like there is only one.

“You’ve always got to bend the rules, huh, Treasure,” John says.

He would laugh at Freddie’s easy shrug. Brian scoots back as Sir climbs back on the bed. Sir grabs the lube and squirts it onto his hands, warming it up before slicking Freddie’s prick. Freddie whines loudly as the ring slips down and John makes sure its placed nicely at the base.

“You’ll be the last to come,” John says, “hopefully Doe won’t be too out of it to help.”

Brian nods eagerly at Sir’s encouraging smile. He is confident that he’ll be able to do whatever it is that Sir asks of him.

The door opens and Brian turns towards it, only to see his second Sir standing in the doorway with his jaw to the ground.

“What a sight I’ve walked into,” Roger whistles.

“Care to join?” John says.

Roger snorts, “what kind of question is that?”

Roger drops his jacket across the chair and unbuttons his shirt as he crosses the bedroom. Freddie blows him a kiss and Brian smiles bashfully, shifting only enough that it helps with his modesty but not enough that either Sir would yell at him for it.

John and Roger meet in a messy heated kiss. John pushes the shirt down Roger’s arms. Brian watches with rapt attention, unsure of when he is going to be needed.

“Bri wants to use the spray tonight,” John mumbles against Roger’s lips, “figured you’d want to do the honors.”

Roger nods before sending a cheeky wink to Brian. He moves past John to kiss Freddie, pulling away after a short time and kissing him on the nose.

“I see you’ve already got yourself in trouble Treasure.”

Freddie bats his eyelashes, “can you help me out, Sir?”

“I’m not going to go against your other Sir, love.”

It doesn’t seem like Freddie is too surprised by that outcome. He shrugs and leans back, leaving his entire body on display. Roger gently pulls him up by his hair and meets in a much more aggressive kiss.

Finally, he drops Freddie, allowing him to gently drop against the bed. Roger turns his attention back to Brian. Brian shifts again, mostly because his toes are starting to cramp. He makes a mental note to ask for a different position, at least for the first blow job. Roger kisses up his neck, stopping to suckle over the collar. Brian whines at the tiny nip over his pulse point.

“Hey Doe, you look beautiful.”

Brian flushes and spreads his legs a little. Roger cups the back of his head and meets his eyes.

“I’m going to kiss you, yeah?”

He nods, which earns him a bright smile from Roger. They meet in a sweet kiss until Roger pulls back on his braid and makes his neck arch. Brian gasps and Roger pushes his tongue into Brian’s mouth. His hands automatically raise to balance himself with Roger’s shoulders. He feels one calloused palm wrap around his.

They break apart and Brian gulps in air, trying to even out his breathing. Roger lets go of Brian’s brain to thumb at the spit on his mouth.

“Good boy.”

Roger turns around only to have John hand him something. Brian notices that John has Freddie pulled to his chest now and is teasingly stroking his cock. Freddie whines at the sensation and Brian sympathizes with him. His own cock is throbbing, and it hasn’t even been touched yet.

“Open,” Roger says.

Brian opens his mouth and lets his tongue drop out knowing what is about to happen. Roger hums in approval before lifting the throat spray in the air. He nods again and Roger lifts the bottle to his mouth before pulling the trigger twice.

He closes his mouth and wallows his tongue in his mouth. The minty feeling burns for a few seconds before his throat starts to tingle. Brian swallows twice and once more after a few minutes. Roger is watching him carefully and he raises on hand to give a thumbs up. His hand is taken by Roger and kissed on the knuckles. He tenses slightly.

“Color?”

“Green.”

He giggles slightly at the strange sensation. Brian isn’t usually a fan of talking when the spray has been used, but he also knows that if he can’t talk then it's less likely they’re going to get a move on.

“That’s good,” Roger purrs, “you’re such a good boy. Telling us exactly how you’re feeling.”

“Hey, do you want me to go first or you?”

John shrugs and pulls his mouth away from Freddie’s neck, “I think it's your handiwork that’s got us into this position.”

Roger grins, “maybe.”

Brian shivers when he pops the ‘b.’ Roger turns to him and slowly moves his hand so that it’s behind his head again. He leans back into the sensation but keeps his eyes on Roger’s face.

“How do you want to be Doe?”

* * *

Brian sags forward as soon as Freddie comes down his throat. He doesn’t make any effort to pull off, yet. Instead, he focuses on the scene of Freddie and tries to catalog where exactly where his body is. His head is fuzzy and distant and he feels very nice.

Someone’s hands wrap around his head and gently tug him off. Brian whines quietly, not enough to disturb his throat, which even despite the numbing spray is starting to feel the effects from dragging out an oral session for so long.

His own release has started to dry on his chest and Brian wrinkles his nose. He opens and closes his jaw, trying to get it used to the sensation of not having to be open, but not quite getting there. He shivers and looks up to John.

Roger is busy helping to rearrange Freddie into a more comfortable position, cooing sweet nothings to him. John is watching him. Brian blinks and opens his mouth again, moving his jaw to try and work out the ache.

No. It isn’t an ache. Brian huffs and looks back up at John.

“Wanna talk to me, Doe?”

“Still want something in my mouth,” he replies.

It's surprising that he was able to get such a long sentence strung together. Brian presses his tongue up to the roof of his mouth and then drops it again, huffing a long breath through his nose. Roger peers up at them.

“Cockwarming?”

Brian turns towards him and gives a tiny nod. The question is directed towards John, but he knows Roger is as focused on him as he is Freddie and hasn’t quite slipped into his full aftercare mode.

John shrugs, “we’ve done it before, granted it wasn’t oral.”

“Please?” He asks quietly.

“We can try it,” John says.

Roger interrupts by raising his hands, “ _after_ you’ve been off your knees for a bit and I’ve got you cleaned up.”

Brian inclines his head. John extends his hands and Brian carefully takes them. He bristles slightly at the contact but pushes it away, he had been fine with them kissing them earlier. He doesn’t need that particular issue to startup right now. John adjusts his grip so that it’s slightly above his wrist and he smiles gratefully.

His knees pop and he grunts as he stands, blood flow slowly returns. John pulls him into a quick hug and kiss.

“How are you feeling?”  
He raises his eyes in thought. Right now he is still pleasantly fuzzy and content.

“Fantastic,” he says in a dreamy voice.

John chuckles, “alright Doe, climb on the bed.”

Brian does so. His joints still feel loose so he is certain that it is more uncoordinated than usual. He rolls onto his back and Freddie moves so that he is laying on his side staring straight at Brian’s face.

“Hello.”

“Hey,” Brian says dreamily.

Roger vanishes from the bed after he gives them both quick kisses. John is busy cleaning up the room, Brian imagines straightening up the clothes and tossing any used lube packages. He flexes his foot out and winces when it cramps.

“Ah,” he groans.

Freddie perks up just as Roger returns.

“Cramp?” Roger asks. A warm rag is dropped on his belly.

“Freddie, can you?”

He hears the hum in assent. Brian closes his eyes and spreads his toes trying to alleviate the cramp. Roger digs his fingers in just below where the cramp is and he hisses due to the sensation and the coldness.

“Sorry, B,” Roger says.

Slowly his muscle starts warming up and Roger’s fingers start to hurt less. The cramp is rubbed out and he huffs out a laugh. Freddie makes a noise of confusion before finishing up swiping the rag over his belly. It feels nice now that it isn’t sticky and making his skin itch.

“Other leg,” Roger says softly, “how are you Fred?”

“I’ve got him,” John says.

Brian opens one of his eyes to see John leaning over the bed and taking the rag from Freddie and swiping it over his belly in small circles. Freddie gives a tiny smile. John swipes the rag lower and between Freddie’s thighs before leaning down and punctuating each swipe with a tiny kiss.

He yelps quietly when Roger finds a tender spot on his calf. Roger peaks around and purses his lips.

“Okay?”

It’s tender but not painful now that Roger is working it out. He nods his head and Roger’s shoulders drop back.

“Sorry,” he slurs.

Roger shakes his head, “I should have been a little more careful. Christ, you probably need a full body massage.”

“Ohh,” Freddie moans.

Brian turns his head, curious to see if John and Freddie have gotten up to something, but John hasn’t changed what he is doing.

“That’s an idea, let’s all go out for massages tomorrow.”

John rolls his eyes, “if you want to, love.”

“It’ll be fun,” Freddie sends him a wink before covering his mouth, “and then John and Roger get to get worked up watching other people have their hands all over us.”

“Heard that,” Roger chirps.

Brian grins sleepily, “sounds fun.”

“You’re supposed to be the good one,” John reaches over.

He offers his arm, and after a brief squeeze to his hand, John settles for wrapping around his wrist, stroking the underside of it. Brian hums, flexing his feet out again. Truthfully he could fall asleep like that, with the massage lotion working its lovely warmth into his muscles. However, his tongue keeps prodding various areas in his mouth and he does remember their promise to him.

“John,” he whines.

“Still wanna do that?” John asks quietly.

“Mm.”

“Are you going to fall asleep on me?”

Brian smiles, “no.”

John crawls over Freddie, “I don’t believe you.”

He opens both of his eyes to stare up at John, “promise.”

“Looks like it’s you and me in the cuddle pile for now, Fred.”

John looks around the bed before crawling back over to the headboard and leaning back against it, he spreads his legs and rests his head on his arms crossed behind him. Brian slowly rolls onto his stomach, careful to not kick Roger in the process.

“I know we can’t get a good angle like this, but it's not the point.”

Brian hums and shimmies over to John, placing himself between John’s thighs and right in front of his flaccid cock. He smiles up at John. The bed shifts behind him and he turns his head to see both Roger and Freddie moving up to the head of the bed. Freddie tosses his arm over John’s thigh and his fingers brush delicately over Brian’s shoulder.

Behind Freddie, Roger hooks his chin over Freddie’s shoulder and watches with a slightly raised eyebrow. Brian flushes slightly but he wiggles forward and wraps his lips around the head of John’s head before scooting forward. He isn’t trying to get John aroused, but it feels nice to have a weight back in his mouth.

John sighs and rests his hand on top of Brian’s head. Freddie’s fingers tickle but Brian closes his eyes and allows the sounds of his three partners’ breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise they'll have actual sex at some point in this series!  
> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
